


One Thing Led to Another

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly and Sherlock are stuck in lockdown when a few text messages get out of hand and lead to so much more; lots of smut and Sherlolly goodness.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 137
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I’ve been missing in action but I just took a bit of a break. I seem to be very good at starting to write fics at the moment but not very good at progressing and finishing them. Luckily I had this one pretty much ready so I thought I should just get on and start posting it and in the meantime I’ll keep working on my other fics to try to get one actually finished for you all.
> 
> Like the last one it’s set in lockdown but this one is a bit more fluff and smut...enjoy!

It was late on Friday night, eight weeks into lockdown, and Molly was tucked up in bed texting with Sherlock about some of his experiments at work that she was keeping an eye on for him. Chatting to him over text just made her feel sad. She hadn’t seen him in over two months now and she missed him. It was like an ache inside her, a hole that was getting bigger rather than healing back up. She’d felt a similar way when he’d been ‘dead’ for two years but in some ways it had been easier to cope with then as she’d had other people around her and he wasn’t just fifteen minutes away by cab.

He’d been sharing his confinement with John and Rosie who had moved into Baker St when the details of the lockdown had been announced but whilst Molly had regularly Face Timed John and Rosie Sherlock had never joined in. She knew he was OK, keeping busy with online cases for Lestrade, but she hadn’t seen him.

It was probably a combination of those feelings and the two glasses of wine that she’d drunk when she’d been watching Netflix earlier but as the chat was coming to its conclusion she couldn’t help adding a little something more,

**I’ll check again on Monday and text you the readings...I miss seeing you at Bart’s though Mx**

She bit her lip after she’d sent it wondering if she’d said too much but a moment later the phone pinged with his response.

**If it’s any consolation Molly I miss coming in. Getting my results by text is not quite the same as seeing them for myself**

She felt her heart sink just a little, what was she expecting from him? It didn’t stop her persisting though. She found she needed him to know she was missing him.

**It would be nice to be able to chat face to face again, like I do with John and Rosie. You could join in onetime maybe? Mx**

The answer came back within less than ten seconds.

**Boring**

This had her huffing and shaking her head and she replied without thinking.

**Maybe, but I miss seeing your face**

As soon as she hit send she winced. God, what was she thinking? She should just go to sleep before she made things worse. Hopefully he’d just ignore her.

It wasn’t to be though as a moment later her phone started to ring. Her eyes widened as she saw it was an incoming video call from Sherlock. Her hand instinctively moved to her hair as she wondered what it looked like as her other hand clicked to answer.

Sherlock’s face immediately filled the screen. He looked a bit more dishevelled than normal, his hair slightly longer and a light stubble covering his chin. From the looks of it he was lying in bed as well and just that realisation had a warm feeling starting low in Molly’s belly.

‘You wanted to see my face so here it is.’

Molly smiled and saw him smiling back in response.

‘Hey, thanks for calling. It really is good to see you.’

‘So, if you missed seeing my face so much why haven’t you called me?’

Molly shrugged and then wondered if he’d seen it. ‘I don’t know, I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

At that he frowned and she saw him sit up a little in his bed, part of his t shirt covered chest coming into view.

‘You know you’re my friend Molly you can call me if you want to.’

She knew she must be blushing as he said this but she did her best to not show too much facial reaction. He carried on.

‘So, what do friends normally do when they video call each other? Inane chatter I suppose, that’s all John seems to do.’

It seemed her tongue was as ahead of her brain as her fingers had been and she giggled as she replied. ‘I don’t know? I suppose it depends on how good a friends they are?’

He smirked and lifted one eyebrow.

‘Sounds intriguing, I’d say we’re very good friends. Try me.’

She laughed and looked away for a moment trying to gather her thoughts which seemed to have splintered off into a dozen different fantasies.

‘I’m not sure you’d be up for that level of friendship.’

There was a silence for a moment and she looked back to see him watching her with a strange expression on his face.

‘Lockdown has been beyond tedious Molly, let’s just say I’m open to anything that might relieve the boredom.’

She felt herself heating up under his gaze but she bit her lip and shook her head.

‘Uh Uh, I’m really not sure that’s the kind of boredom relief you’re looking for.’

He tilted his head slightly and she saw his eyes move down and she wondered what he was looking at.

‘Move your phone...no tilt it down a bit.’

She wondered what he’d seen as she did as he asked: looking down at her own chest wondering if she’d spilt something.

‘What? What is it?’

‘I’m deducing that’s a new nightdress Molly. You’ve been treating yourself in lockdown.’

She frowned to herself, curious about him discussing her nightwear choice, wondering if he was going to insult it. ‘Oh...I…yes. I wanted something cooler to wear. It’s been too hot at night.’

‘I like it. How soft is the lace on the bodice? Touch it for me...let me see.’

His voice was low and she swallowed heavily as she moved her hand to just above her breast where the lace border lay.

‘I’m assuming the rest is silk?’

She nodded her head and then cleared her throat. ‘Yes, yes it is.’

‘Short or long?’

‘What?’ Her voice was barely above a whisper by now...she felt as though she’d fallen into a hyper-realistic dream. Sherlock probably had no idea how these questions sounded but from anyone else Molly would be thinking of phone sex.

She’d tried it once...when Tom had been away on business. On that occasion she’d felt really awkward and spent most of it in fits of giggles but this...this felt completely different. Molly already knew she’d spend the night dreaming about Sherlock once this call ended.

He sounded a bit irked by her question, she knew he hated to repeat himself. ‘How long is the nightdress?’

‘Umm..mid-thigh, though it’s ridden up a bit in bed. They all do that.’

She tilted the phone back up so she could see Sherlock’s face only to just see blackness. Had he hung up on her?

‘Sherlock?’

His voice came through...a bit distant.

‘I’m still here...’

He picked up the phone and as he turned it back to himself she saw that he’d removed the t shirt.

‘Oh.’

He smirked. ‘You’re right Molly; it does get far too hot at night at the moment.’ He narrowed his eyes and then smiled slowly. ‘I know what would cool you down. Why don’t you go and get some ice? I know you always have some in the freezer. Go on...I’ll wait.’

Molly frowned and opened her mouth to reply but didn’t actually know what to say so instead she put her phone down on the bed and got herself up so she could pad her way through to the kitchen. She took a moment to lean against the kitchen counter, frowning this time to herself, her heart thudding in her chest and she wondered what the hell was actually happening here. Sherlock was acting very...un-Sherlocky but, god help her, she was going to go with it for now and see where it led. She emptied a couple of ice cubes into a glass and took them back into the bedroom and settled herself back down on the bed. She took a deep breath and then picked up her phone.

‘Hey, I’m back. Are you still there?’

Sherlock’s face reappeared on the screen along with his neck and the top half of his chest. Molly couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight. With the stubble and curls he looked how she would imagine him to look after sex and she wished that was a sight she could see for real.

‘Well, I’ve got my ice, looks like I’m set for tonight if it gets hot.’

She smiled brightly and wondered if that was going to be the end of the call...she really wasn’t sure where he was taking it.

‘Good. Take a cube out and show it to me.’

She frowned. ‘What? Why?’

He rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t be boring Molly, just do it.’

She huffed a little but did as he asked.

‘I want you to lick it.’

Once again she was about to protest but he just raised a finger in a mild warning and she found herself just doing as he asked. She hoped she was making it look erotic but rather suspected she looked a little ridiculous.

‘Now it’s wet trail it down your neck...I want to see...show me.’

She angled the phone so he could see her fingers as she moved the ice cube down her neck and onto her chest; the feel of it made her gasp and shiver a little. He was right about it helping to cool her down but it was doing nothing to quench the heat between her thighs at what he seemingly wanted her to do. She felt like she was putting on a show for him...how had this even happened?

She got to the edge of her nightdress and stopped before slowly moving the fast disappearing ice over the swell of her breasts.

‘I want to see more.’

His voice surprised her, it was low and husky and for the first time she really wondered whether he was getting turned on. It was time to turn the tables.

She lifted the phone back to her face and shook her head as she put the remains of the ice cube in her mouth and slowly cleaned the tips of her fingers with her tongue and lips.

‘You first.’

He shrugged and nodded. ‘What do you want to see?’

‘I...I want to see your chest...all of it...down to your stomach...’

There was a moments pause and she wondered if he was going to laugh at her...to tell her she was being stupid and had misunderstood but then he slowly moved the screen so it panned down over his body.

His skin was creamy white, almost hairless, so much so that she fleetingly wondered if he waxed. She saw the scar from where he’d been shot and another scar just below his ribs no doubt from some other injury. Then he moved the camera lower still until she could see the flat planes of his stomach down to his hips, only marred by an old appendectomy scar. There was a fuzz of dark hair that started below his belly button and moved down until it was hidden by the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. They were pale blue and cotton and Molly wished she could see if he was aroused or not but before she could tell he panned the camera back up to his face.

‘Now you.’

‘Wh..what exactly do you want me to show you?’

He took a breath and his lips flattened out for a moment. For the first time he seemed nervous.

‘I...I want to see your breasts.’

Her heart felt like it was pounding in her chest; she was amazed he couldn’t hear it.

‘What is this Sherlock?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s two friends, relieving the boredom. Isn’t that what you implied that friends do?’

‘I’m not just a toy Sherlock...a distraction.’

‘I know. Maybe it’s the heat...the lockdown...I can’t make you any promises but I just...I want to do this Molly. Don’t you?’

She shook her head. ‘I need more than that Sherlock. Where is this coming from? You’ve never shown any interest in me before...not sexually.’ She added as he seemed to open his mouth contradict her.

He tilted his head. ‘Not showing and not having are two different things. I’m horny Molly, I’m really horny and I...I don’t just want to wank alone tonight. If it helps there is no one else that I would even come close to doing this with...other than you. Wouldn’t you like to give it a chance, see what it’s like?’

His voice was low and sexy and persuasive and she found herself nodding even as her conscious mind was still trying to decide.

Her mouth felt dry as she slowly slid one strap off her shoulder and then the other. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then she sat up a little letting the top half of the night dress fall down to pool at her waist.

She held up the camera and looked directly at him as she tilted it until he could see that she was naked from the waist up.

She saw him move closer to the screen, his eyes wide and dilated as his tongue traced the inside edges of his lips and she wished more than anything that she could kiss him.

‘Oh Molly...’ his voice seemed almost reverent.

His voice was sending tendrils of lust through her, more than she would have thought possible in such a bizarre situation.

‘Touch them for me. Close your eyes and imagine it’s my hands that are touching you.’

At that she literally let out a moan but she did as he asked. She closed her eyes and let her left hand trail down from her neck to her boobs.

‘Your skin looks so soft. I wish I could place my palm over your breast, feel it’s weight, it’s texture.’

As he spoke she covered her breast with her hand and kneaded it lightly and she felt a spasm of arousal in her core as she imagined it being Sherlock. It was so much easier to fantasise with his voice asking her to do such erotic things.

‘Put two of your fingers in your mouth and then use them to swirl around your nipple. I want to see how hard it is, I want to see what it would look like with my saliva covering it.’

‘Oh..’ Molly was struggling to concentrate, struggling to even breathe; she wanted his hands on her so much.

As she used her wet fingers on herself she opened her eyes a little to see his face. ‘I...I wish it was you touching me.’

‘Let your hand move down your body...’

At that Molly shook her head once more and moved the camera back up to her face. She saw him scowl and it made her chuckle.

‘My turn. Am I making you hard Sherlock?’

At that she swore she saw a blush form high up on his cheeks.

He nodded his head but didn’t speak.

‘Show me.’

He narrowed his eyes and she wondered if he would refuse her but then the camera flipped around to show the lower half of his body as he lay in the bed. He still had his pyjama trousers on and had one leg bent at the knee but it was now clear to see the material tenting from his erection. She bit her lip and smiled at the sight...she really was arousing him...she was turning Sherlock Holmes on. She honestly hadn’t thought such a thing was possible, not in recent years anyway.

‘T..take off your pyjamas.’

The camera flicked back around and she found herself looking into his eyes.

‘Are you sure Molly...because if I’m naked...’ he cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows and she just knew what he was intimating. If he was naked for her, she’d need to be naked for him. She didn’t even hesitate she just nodded her head.

He must have placed his phone down on the bed because it was at a strange angle pointing up at one of the walls where she could see half of a periodic table and it made her grin. She was quickly distracted by the sound of material moving and then the slide of skin on bedsheets before he picked the phone back up.

Her voice was barely a whisper as she said, ‘show me’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey I hope you’re all doing well and staying safe as well as enjoying the new content from Benedict. I don’t mind the beard but I do prefer him clean shaven so the latest video made me a happy bunny.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments on the last chapter; it’s good to see how well its gone down with you all.

Once again the camera flipped and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him completely, gloriously naked. She could see down the full, slim, endlessly long, length of him. That flat stomach, the trail of black hairs leading down to a full thatch and a mouthwatering erection, then beyond to his long, lean legs covered in more dark hairs. He was so perfect he took her breath away.

She saw his hand move into view sliding over his hips and then curling around his cock and he stroked himself a couple of times. She was riveted by the sight. It was leisurely, unrushed and so beautifully erotic. His body could be a daVinci nude and seeing him like this was almost too much.

‘I’m thinking of you, Molly, you’re making me hard. You’re making me want to touch myself, to stroke myself. Do you see what you’re doing to me?’

His voice was low and rough and as she watched she saw a pearl of pre-cum ooze out of the head of his cock and she found herself opening her mouth and wishing she could lick it off.

Her voice was hesitant but only because she was distracted by the vision in front of her.

‘I see...I...I wish I could taste you.’ At her words she heard him groan lightly and his cock pulsed in his hand and he released himself. She saw his erection bob and bounce against his stomach and she found she was literally aching to be filled by him.

A moment later and his face reappeared on her phone screen and she couldn’t believe how debauched he already looked. His eyes were mere slits but fully dilated, his mouth was open and his lips red.

‘I want to see you Molly...all of you. I want to see you touching yourself and I want to see you come with my name on your lips.’

She couldn’t speak; all she could do was nod her head.

Quickly she placed the camera on her bedside cabinet and she divested herself of the night dress and then she lay down on her bed and tried to relax. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts...images of Sherlock touching himself, his face and his voice, and at the back of it all was a question about what the hell they both thought they were doing here...what impact would there be on their friendship...

She picked up her phone. ‘I...I’m ready.’

Before she could change her mind she flicked the view around and let the camera show him everything she had to offer.

She saw his eyes widen as they raked over her body but the look on his face seemed to give her confidence.

Slowly she moved her hand back to her breasts and as she pinched her nipple between her thumb and finger she closed her eyes and arched her back, pressing her backside into the mattress. Just as she had before she imagined it was Sherlock’s hand...Sherlock’s mouth and it had her moaning and begging him for more.

‘I want you to imagine I’m there with you Molly. My mouth is on your breast and my hand is moving between your thighs. Show me how wet you are for me...I want to see your juices on your fingers...’

Part of her wanted to close her eyes and just imagine but she was also addicted to seeing the look on Sherlock’s face as he looked at her body. 

Just as he’d asked her her hand moved down her body until her fingers could slide over her clit and dip into her centre. Touching herself whilst watching his dark expression and hearing his voice all had her bucking her hips and moaning in reaction.

She worked her fingers into herself a little deeper and then she lifted them so he could see the sticky residue on her finger tips shining even in the dull light of her bedside lamp.

She saw him lick him lips and his throat working as he swallowed and she could almost imagine him taking her fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean.

‘Dammit Molly, I bet you taste amazing. You’re making my mouth water and my cock even harder. I’m working myself as we speak. Do you want to see?’

Molly nodded and then remembered he couldn’t see her face and she had to clear her throat a little to be able to speak. ‘God...yes.’

Her hand went back to her quim. The heel of her palm pressing against her clit as she slid her fingers back inside herself.

As she did, Sherlock flicked his cameras view around and Molly could see his hand gripping his shaft and starting to rhythmically pump himself. The head of his cock was glistening and shining with moisture and it was hard and red.

‘Jesus, Molly, I need to hear you. Tell me how it feels, tell me what you’d want me to be doing to you right now.’

Molly couldn’t decide which was the more arousing sight, his face or his cock...she wished she could see all of him and he her. To that end she shifted her position on the bed. She knelt up and positioned the camera so it was leaning against a fold in the duvet covers and pointing up her body then she put one hand on her breast and the other back on her quim.

When Sherlock saw what she had done he swiftly did the same so she could also see all of him, kneeling up, touching himself and looking at her like a man dying of thirst would look at a glass of water.

‘I...I wish it was your hands on my body and on my...my pussy. More than that I want your mouth...’ she paused to let out a small cry as she felt her inner muscles starting to contract around her fingers. She swallowed and tried to concentrate on carrying on. ‘Y...your mouth, you’re wicked, spiteful, gorgeous mouth...I... I’d want it on my c..cunt.’

For a split second she wondered if she’d gone too far, been too crude but then she heard him let out a groan.

‘Fuck, Molly, I’m close...I’m so close...I need you to come for me. Imagine me licking you, sucking on your clit, driving my tongue into your warm body...’

Her fingers were desperately working in and out of her centre and she felt herself tipping over the edge. She threw her head back and cried out his name as she felt her muscles contracting around her fingers. She hadn’t come this hard in months if not years and it felt amazing.

In the background she could hear Sherlock grunting with the effort of bringing himself to climax and even in the haze of her own pleasure she wanted to see him...needed to see him. 

She opened her eyes as he cupped his balls with one hand and as he stroked himself hard with the other he came calling out her name in a rough, low voice. His semen pumped out of him in long strands coating his chest and hand and sheets and she felt herself shuddering and moaning as aftershocks of pleasure kept assaulting her body.

She only started to feel shy and embarrassed as she removed her hand and sat down on the bed, picking up the phone so she could see him more clearly.

Sherlock was wiping himself with a couple of tissues and grimacing at the mess on the sheets when he must have noticed her watching him. Like her he sat back onto the bed and picked up the phone, his face coming more clearly into view.

‘Downsides of being a man is I have more clean up to do than you. I’m not sure Mrs Hudson would appreciate me waking her to change the bed so I suppose I’ll have to do it myself.’

He smirked and she chuckled at his joke but she didn’t really know what to say. She still wasn’t sure how or why this had happened let alone where they should go from here.

‘Umm...so...that was...err...’

He glanced back at her. ‘Fun Molly, that’s the word you’re looking for...that was fun and very, very distracting; though I do worry that I may have woken John up. His room is almost above mine. Ah well, I’ll worry about that another time.’

She nodded. ‘OK, well, I suppose I should go. It’s late...’

He smiled. ‘Yes, of course. Good night then Molly, sleep tight, I have no doubt that I will now.’

She smiled back at him, seeing how soft and relaxed he looked and drawing strength from it.

‘Good night, Sherlock.’

There was a moments pause where they just looked at each other and Molly wondered if she should say anything else, to ask him whether they would ever do this again but then her phone went black and she knew he’d hung up.

She threw it down on the bed and fell back onto her pillows then she looked up at the ceiling. ‘Oh God!’

Her body felt exhausted and sated and ready for sleep but her mind seemed to be whirling. 

Slowly she sat up and pulled on her night dress then after nipping to the loo she slid back under the covers and turned off her light. Finally she let herself think back over everything that had happened.

She glanced at the clock to see that it was just after midnight. That meant that the whole episode, from texting to end had taken just over half an hour. Half an hour to blow her whole world wide open. And the biggest question was...what the hell did this mean for her and Sherlock now?

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW 

Meanwhile ten minutes earlier in Baker St John woke up with a jerk. He sat and listened in the darkness hearing Rosie gently breathing in her travel cot to the left of him. 

He could have sworn that he heard Sherlock calling out Molly’s name.

He frowned in the darkness. Sherlock was moving around downstairs...a toilet flushed and a door was opened and closed.

He must have been mistaken, maybe it was part of a dream. He’d been dreaming about Mary...he often dreamed about Mary. Sometimes it cheered him up but more often that not he woke up either with tears on his face or a sticky residue on his stomach. 

He sighed and fell back on his pillows washing a hand over his face. Maybe he should call Molly in the morning and catch up with her; make sure she was doing OK in lockdown on her own.

He sighed and rolled over and fell fast asleep.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It had been three days. Three whole days! And Molly had heard nothing from or of Sherlock. She’d enquired about him when she’d spoken to John. He’d FaceTimed the day after that night but he hadn’t had much to report. Sherlock was the same as he always was. Frustrated with lockdown, hating being cooped up and throwing himself into solving what little crime there was using his laptop.

She had a couple of days in work and when she hit her next couple of rest days she couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to talk to him and...well, if one thing led to another again she wouldn’t be complaining.

To that end she waited until 9.30, dressed herself up in her favourite bra and knicker set with a dressing gown over the top...just in case.... Then, after a fortifying glass of wine, she plucked up the courage and video called him.

‘Molly.’

He sounded a little put out and his face looked serious. She could see he was dressed and sat in his chair in Baker St. His response didn’t fill her with confidence but she decided to plough on.

‘Hey, I...I was just wondering how you were?’

She winced a little at being so banal. She saw his eyes flick sideways looking at something or someone and it made her suspicious.

‘I...I take it you’re not alone.’

His eyes slid back to her. ‘No, I’m not. John’s here.’

She heard a distant “hi Molly’ in the background.

‘Hi John.’ She focused on Sherlock. ‘Umm...maybe...maybe we could chat later when you’re free? You could call me?’

She saw him huff and then narrow his eyes. ‘No...no...I...listen give me fifteen minutes.’

The screen went blank and Molly sank down onto the arm of the chair feeling a little sick. That had gone just about as badly as it possibly could.

She went and poured herself another wine and tried to decide whether she should be feeling mortified or angry. He had been so abrupt...so emphatic when he’d said no. What was she going to get in fifteen minutes...platitudes, excuses...the “I’m sorry it’s not you it’s me line”.

Ten minutes of anxiety later she flung herself onto the settee and took a swig of her drink and she felt tears threaten, her throat closing up and she punched the cushion. No, dammit, she was not going to cry...not again. She’d take his call and not let him see how upset she was.

Just then there was a sharp knock at the door and it made her jump. She’d hadn’t heard anyone buzzing from outside.

She answered it to find Sherlock leaning against the wall looking so serious and brooding that she had no idea why he might be there. 

He marched in and she gasped. ‘Sherlock, the lockdown...’

At that he turned to her and his look made her stomach flip over. ‘Fuck the lockdown.’ Then he caught her waist and pulled her to him for one of the best kisses she had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you’ll accuse me of being a tease…and I am :p. Let me know what you thought of their phone sex and also what you think about Sherlock being very naughty and breaking the rules to go and see her. I shall be back in a few day with the next instalment xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, here I am back with another instalment of our little quarantine smut-fest. Thank you for all the reviews and responses, I’m so glad you’re all enjoying it and not angry with Sherlock for being a bad boy and breaking lockdown.

As his warm lips met hers for the first time she felt her whole world tilting on its axis. Everything she had thought she had known or understood about Sherlock Holmes was crumbling beneath her...so it was a good thing that he was holding her so firmly against him. 

His hand was curled tightly around her waist and his other was cupping her face, tilting it so he could dominate the kiss.

She could feel him, smell him, taste him and it was almost too much for her senses, she simply hadn’t been prepared in any way for this onslaught.

As he broke for air and moved his lips to her neck she fought to find her voice, her hands lying unmoved on the soft, expensive, material of his dark blue shirt. She could feel his heart racing under her palm and it was intoxicating to feel it, to know he was aroused by her...but she needed answers,

‘Mmm...God...Sherlock, you shouldn’t be here.’

‘I don’t care, I’ll move in if I have to.’

‘But why...why are you here?’

At this he pulled back slightly and frowned. ‘I would have thought that was obvious.’

‘Maybe, but how about you spell it out for me...just to be clear.’

He smirked and his lips moved back to her neck and he licked slowly up the length of it. ‘Just to be clear Molly...I want you. I want you 100%...not online...not via a screen...I want the reality.’

His hand pulled the end of the tie holding her dressing gown together and it fell open revealing the sexy, red lingerie set that she’d been wearing underneath.

She saw his eyes travel over her body, his eyes dilating, as his mouth hung open for a moment before curving into a smile.

‘Oh Molly...I see you were expecting me.’

He glanced back up at her face and raised an eyebrow and it was her turn to frown.

‘I expected you just to call me back, not come round.’

He slowly pushed the material from her shoulders and Molly shuddered a little at his touch. She already wanted him, wanted to feel his lips on hers again, his hands on her body...she hardly knew herself why she was questioning him so much.

‘Are you saying you don’t want me here? That you don’t want us to do this?’ He kissed her again and she gave into it. Of course she wanted him, even more so after what had happened between them the other night.

His tongue entered her mouth, exploring her, sliding seductively against her own tongue making her moan and press herself against him even more. She could feel his hands moving down her back until they rested on her backside. Her nipples were hard against his chest even through their clothing.

In one quick move he picked her up with ease and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him, his erection hard against her centre, making her nerve endings light up with need.

She had had so many fantasies about sex with Sherlock, about their first kiss, their first time but she had never imagined that they would fit together so perfectly.

Gently he rested her back against the wall so it would take her weight and he moved one hand to cup her breast through her bra before he bent his head so he could use his mouth on her. She could feel his hot breath on her nipple through the thin, lacy material and it just made her want more. 

She arched her back to give him space and he understood perfectly; moving his hands behind her to unclip her bra before slowly pulling it down and off her arms.

He seemed to pause for a moment and she watched him as his eyes roamed over her naked breasts. His changeable, enigmatic blue-green eyes were fully dilated now and there was a flush of colour high up on his cheekbones and she wasn’t sure she had ever seen him look more devastatingly good-looking than in this moment. 

Her body ached for more and so she rolled her hips and moved her hands up to his shoulders. ‘Touch me...please; I need to feel your mouth on me.’

She heard him groan as his hand moved back to palm her breast. She could feel him lightly holding it, assessing the weight, the dimensions, the texture of her skin and it was so perfectly Sherlock.

As he bent his head he cupped her flesh, holding it in readiness for his mouth and Molly found herself mesmerised by the sight. She saw his tongue sweep lightly across the sensitive bud of her nipple and her hips rocked up to his once more and she could feel him pulse between her legs. Just as he moved closer, his mouth open and ready to take her breast, his eyes flicked up to her face and she felt an aching desire spread through her from her core all the way to the ends of her legs and arms, rising up through her chest. She was going to come...like this...against the wall...and he’d barely even touched her.

‘Oh God...oh god...Sherlock!’

He seemed to sense it and even as he closed his lips over her breast he rocked his hips harder against hers, his erection pressing against her centre and she came. Her hands threaded into his hair holding him to her and she could feel him sucking and biting and groaning as he felt her release.

Molly couldn’t believe that even as she came down from one orgasm she was already aching for another but she was also embarrassed about just how quickly she had come.

‘Oh...I’m so...’

He moved one hand to hold her jaw, his palm across her throat. It could have been a threatening action but she knew he wouldn’t hurt her...it wasn’t meant that way.

He shook his head and the look he gave her had the lust she had already still been feeling slowly spread through her body.

‘No Molly, don’t you dare apologise. I intend to make you orgasm a dozen times over the next few days and that was just the first. I had never realised how much I needed to hear you cry out my name when you climax but since I heard it the other day it’s been like an itch...an addiction that I can’t wait to indulge in again and again...’

As he spoke he kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw until he captured her lips in yet another desperately passionate kiss and Molly just wanted to lose herself in it… to lose herself in him. Every word he’d said had her wanting more.

Her hands moved down between them until she was able to start to undo the fastenings of his trousers and when she reached in she let her fingers slide over the smooth head of his cock, hearing him swear in reaction. She wasn’t sure how often, if ever, she’d heard him swear before tonight but she knew she liked it.

‘Bedroom...now...’ was about all she could manage and she felt his hands move to her backside taking her weight again as he pulled her away from the wall.

Somehow, between kisses, they made it to her room and he dropped her down onto the mattress and covered her body with his own. His hips rutted against her, dry humping her even as their mouths and tongues continued their dance. This was so much more than their video sex...so much better and Molly thanked the Gods he had made the decision to visit her instead. She knew it was wrong and against the law but then again...when had Sherlock ever played by the rules.

Bit by bit, she managed to undo the buttons on his shirt and when it was finally open she pushed both it and his jacket off his shoulders. He had to help her, sitting up a little so he could shake them both off and when he lay back down their chests were skin on skin and she could feel his heat. 

Her hands were greedy, wanting to explore him, kiss him and so she pushed on his shoulders once more, telling him to move onto his back. When he did she sat up straddling him and she let her hands splay out over his chest, smoothing over his skin. She bent her head as though to kiss him and she saw his eyes start to close and his head lift so his mouth could meet hers but at the last moment she tilted her head and kissed his cheek instead. She heard him chuckle as she then kissed her way along his jaw and down his throat. She’d always loved his neck, watching him in Barts as he stared into his microscope, his throat working as he muttered findings to himself under his breath. 

She nipped and kissed her way down it, letting her tongue slide over his skin before sucking on it lightly, wishing she could mark him. She felt him groan and he moved his head to one side, his hands tangling in her hair as he held her close and she couldn’t resist. She sucked harder on that patch of skin low down on his neck near his collarbone. He must have known what she was doing but he did nothing to stop her and she felt her need for him rising even more. How was this happening? It barely felt possible and yet here they were; Sherlock between her thighs and holding her to him, his cock pulsing and throbbing at her core.

She had been missing human contact and human touch so much in the last few days. She hadn’t had a hug or a kiss or even a handshake in eight weeks and this...all of this physical sensation was overwhelming.

His body arched under her as she shifted down, kissing and feeling her way down his chest. She used her nails to scrape over his ribs, her fingertips to smooth over his stomach and her tongue and mouth on his hard nipples. He was so responsive to her, telling her how good it felt, groaning and vocalising his need for her.

Finally she reached his trousers, open and barely clinging to his hips and she pushed them down further along with his underwear...black, jersey shorts...she’d always wondered what he would wear and she smiled at the new found knowledge.

She glanced up at him as she took hold of the base of his cock and she saw him looking down at her. His eyes seemed conflicted...nervousness mixed with need and it made her wonder if he’d ever had oral sex before or if he had how long ago it had been. Maybe she’d be able to ask him later but not now...she didn’t want to break the spell of now.

Slowly she let her tongue swirl around the head. She could taste him as she did, he’d been leaking just a little. He was sharp and sour but not completely unlikable and she thought how very much it matched him. Part of her wanted to tease him to the point that he came in her mouth so she could swallow him completely but she also wanted her own pleasure. The ache between her legs needing satisfying and nothing short of having him buried deep inside her would do.

As she started to take him into her mouth she could feel him rocking up to meet her but trying not to force himself on her and she appreciated his restraint. She liked to be able to control the pace and how deep she took a guy, knowing her own limitations. It gave her the encouragement and motivation to take him deeper and deeper until she could feel the tip of his erection ever so lightly hitting the back of her throat. As it did she heard him panting...letting out a low, ‘fuck...Molly!’ It had her muscles spasm inside her and she didn’t want to wait any longer. 

She slid off him and removed her knickers and she waited for a moment whilst he kicked off his shoes and socks and took off his trousers and pants and when they were both fully naked he lay back down and held his arms out to her. It was time. Somehow one thing had led to another and now they were about to have sex. Molly Hooper was going to have sex with Sherlock Holmes. She shook her head in disbelief but moved forwards into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you know me well enough by now to know that this is where I’m going to leave you for now. I’ll be back with the next and final chapter soon. You know what to do now though…feed my ego with a review…please xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of another of my fics. This one was such a fun one to write, a bit less angsty than the previous quarantine fic and I think we’ve all had our fill of angst this year haven’t we!

Once again she slotted her knees either side of his hips and she reached down between them taking hold of his erection, rubbing it against her clit a couple of times. As she did she closed her eyes and let out a low moan. 

Sherlock’s hands moved to grip her hips and she could feel his fingertips pressing into her skin as he raised his hips a little to add extra pressure and tease her a bit more.

She didn’t need or want any more teasing though, she just wanted to feel him inside her. To know what it was like to have sex with him...to be filled by him.

To that end she shifted her position ever so slightly so that the head of his cock was grazing her entrance and she opened her eyes so she could see his expression. She paused for a moment and her eyes must have communicated her need for consent because he bit his lush lower lip and nodded his head ever so slightly.

For once his expression was open...almost vulnerable, as she slowly slid down onto his length until he was finally fully sheathed inside of her. She saw his mouth open in a silent gasp and his eyes widened ever so slightly and she wondered just what this must feel like for him. She didn’t think he was a virgin, he didn’t come across that way, in the way he’d touched her and kissed her, but she knew it must be years if not over a decade since he’d last had sex. And so, even as her own body was crying out for satisfaction she stilled herself, letting him come to terms with the feeling before they moved on.

His eyes had been unfocused but after a moment they found hers and he blinked slowly and smiled. ‘God, Molly, you feel so amazing...kiss me...’

She leant forward, feeling his cock pulsing inside her as he went even deeper and their mouths met in a slow, passionate kiss. 

Every fibre of her being needed her to move and she couldn’t hold off any longer as she gently started to rock her hips back and forth; feeling his body stimulating every part of her.

His hands moved over her back, one to her shoulder and the other down to press against her backside so she could feel his pubic bone pressing against her clit and it all swamped her senses. 

She needed to breathe...to concentrate on her body, all her focus was on her climax and how much she needed it. She pulled back a little and as she rocked above him he moved one hand to her breast and then he lifted his head so he could take her nipple into his mouth and it was the final piece of the puzzle. 

Her hand slid into his hair, clutching at his curls as she held him in place and it all became too overwhelming. She came crying out his name almost incoherently, letting him take over their movements as he pushed up into her and bit down on her nipple almost to the point of pain but it just seemed to make her come harder than she could ever remember coming before.

As it started to ebb away she felt almost boneless as she came back to her senses and he must have realised because he swiftly turned them until she was on her back with him above her, still intimately connected. He briefly kissed her once more and then he tentatively thrust into her and she moaned as she felt her over sensitised body responding to him in a way she hadn’t thought possible.

As he found his rhythm she kissed his neck and his throat...she dug her blunt nails into his backside urging him to go harder, deeper and he responded; his breathing soon becoming ragged and erratic.

She knew he was close and unbelievably she was too. She was seamlessly moving from one orgasm to another and she found herself begging him for more. 

Just as she thought she couldn’t take any more she felt him falter as he started to come and as he gave a strangled groan he slammed into her one last time and she broke, crying out as her final orgasm hit her, triggered by his; feeling his cock pulsing deep inside her as he spilled himself into her body; his lean frame held taut before he collapsed down onto her. She took his weight and welcomed it as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and her legs around his waist...both of them struggling to catch their breath.

Finally he rolled to one side until he lay on his back still breathing heavily. Molly excused herself so she could go and clean up and as she closed the bathroom door she closed her eyes and leant against the cool wood for a moment.

She honestly didn’t know which emotion to concentrate on first. She was elated, nervous, satisfied, concerned.

As she cleaned herself up she wondered if Sherlock would still be there in her room when she got back. Was he even now dressing himself and preparing to leave? She didn’t want an awkward, stilted goodbye but she even less wanted to find him just gone and so she hurried herself and grabbed a spare dressing gown to put on before she went back into the bedroom.

However, rather than finding him gone she found him perched nude on her windowsill. He’d opened a window and was blowing smoke out into the night air.

As she opened her mouth to berate him he cut her off.

‘Don’t be boring Molly, let John do the nagging. Believe me sex and smoking are much better vices than the ones I could be using to keep me sane in this lockdown.’

She felt her heart sink a bit and her nervousness coming to the fore as she crawled onto the bed and sat herself down facing him. ‘Is that what this is then? A vice...a distraction?’

He took a deep drag on the cigarette and she saw the tip of it burning bright against the dark sky behind him. She knew she shouldn’t find it so attractive but, God help her, she did. The way his cheeks hollowed out as he took in the hit of nicotine and then he tilted his jaw and extended his neck slightly as he let out a stream of smoke.

He turned to face her and he looked so gorgeously dishevelled, the love bite she’d given him showing up dark against his pale skin, his curls damp with sweat, sticking to his face, and she felt her mouth watering at the sight of him. If he said this was just sex and nothing more would she have the strength to turn him away...to deny him, her, further satisfaction? In that moment she really wasn’t sure.

‘I could say it was just sex and I rather suspect you’d take that...for a while...but I’d be fooling myself and hurting you and I can’t do that Molly.’

He took another drag of the cigarette and then expertly flicked it away into the street below. Then he stood and made his way over to her and Molly had to consciously keep her eyes on his face and not on his body or his groin.

He slid one knee onto the bed and sat in front of her and his expression was inscrutable. She had no idea what he was going to say next. Whatever it was she had the feeling it would either break her or change her life forever.

He brought his hand up to cup her jaw, his thumb sliding over her lips as his eyes seemed to drink her in.

‘I need to be honest with you Molly. I’m in love with you and I have been for a while. I was going to tell you just before all this pandemic stuff happened but I was too slow. I didn’t know how to say it and so I kept putting it off and then, when we went into lockdown, it was easier to not see you, to not join John when he called you. I didn’t want to see you on a screen and not in reality. But when you were texting me the other evening one thing just led to another and now here we are.’

Molly’s heart was thudding in her chest at his words. Had he really just admitted that he loved her or had she just imagined it?

‘You...you love me? I mean love me, love me.’

His face morphed into both a frown and a smile. ‘Love you, love you?’

‘You know. I mean do you love me romantically? Sexually? Both?’

He leant forward until his mouth was less than an inch from hers. ‘Both...definitely both.’ Then he kissed her and she felt all her feelings for him explode inside her, filling her with warmth. She felt so amazingly happy in that moment that she honestly had no idea how to contain it all within her and so she pulled him to her deepening the kiss, feeling him wrapping his arms around her.

When they broke apart their faces stayed close and Molly bit her lip and smiled. ‘Say it again?’

He grinned in response. ‘Which bit?’

She lightly punched his arm. ‘You know which bit.’

‘I...I was too slow to talk to you.’

She frowned. ‘Sherlock!’

‘Fine...I love you, love you.’

She felt that warmth bloom again. ‘I love you, love you too.’

This time when he kissed her she pulled him until they were both lying down on the bed. It could have turned passionate but it was late and they were both satisfied and instead they just kissed and talked and enjoyed being together until they fell asleep in the early hours.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly was woken around 8.00 the next morning by her phone ringing in the front room but before she could even think about getting up to answer it it flicked over to answer phone.

She blinked her eyes once or twice and then she tilted her head to the side to see Sherlock still sleeping at the side of her, his arm heavy where it lay across her stomach. As she watched him she couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face as she remembered everything from the night before.

Gradually she saw his lips start to curl up into a smile and she knew he was awake. 

‘You know it’s creepy to watch someone when they sleep...so John tells me...’

Molly giggled, feeling confused. ‘You watched John when he was sleeping?’

Sherlock opened his eyes and frowned. ‘It was an experiment. I just needed to see if I could tell the difference between real sleep and faking sleep. I don’t know why he had such an issue with it.’

Molly shook her head a little but then shifted in his arms so they were lying facing each other. 

‘Morning.’

‘Good morning to you too Molly. What on earth can we do to occupy ourselves today now that I’m trapped in your flat with you?’

She grinned. ‘I have no idea.’

‘Mmm...me either.’

He leant forward and kissed her and she eagerly responded as he pulled her closer so their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

As the kiss ended he moved his lips to her neck and he started to kiss his way down.

‘I have thought of one thing I want to do.’

She could feel his warm breath brushing over her skin and it made her shiver a little as her libido started to awaken.

‘Mmm...what’s that?’

He moved his head to her breast and for a moment she forgot the conversation as she let her hands tangle in his hair as he kissed and bit and sucked on her nipple. He seemed to know just what turned her on already. His hand meanwhile was already moving between her legs, his fingers exploring and delving into her making her moan.

‘I want to taste you.’

Even just hearing him saying it had her muscles clenching around his fingers and as he moved his mouth further down her body all she could do was lie back and enjoy the experience.

It turned out that Sherlock’s mouth was as wickedly sinful at oral sex as it was with words and deductions and it wasn’t long before Molly was crying out his name as she came against his face. Sherlock had absolutely no regrets about his decision to come over...in fact he was rather thinking that it might actually have been the best decision of his life.

As he moved back up her body her hands were already eagerly reaching for him, helping him to position himself until he was pushing into her; feeling her warmth enveloping him and he let go of the tight control he normally had on his mind and his emotions. She tethered him, holding him as he moved against her, letting himself feel things he hadn’t ever felt before. Sex when coupled with real feelings was something he couldn’t even begin to describe...all he knew was he’d been a fool for waiting so long. He should have realised his feelings for Molly years ago.

They both came together, their mouths meeting as they kissed and touched and simply enjoyed just being together in that moment.

They then fell giggling into the shower and the water had almost run cold before they left it and Sherlock couldn’t ever remember feeling quite so simply relaxed and happy.

It was only when Molly finally begged for food and a rest that they made their way into the front room; her in a skimpy dressing gown that had Sherlock already itching to divest her of it and him with a towel around his waist. She picked up her phone and frowned.

‘Oh, I’ve got two missed calls from John. I’d best ring him back.

Sherlock smirked. ‘I’ll give you one guess as to why he’s ringing.’

She frowned and put the phone on speaker phone whilst she filled the kettle with some water.

‘Hey Molly, thanks for getting back to me.’

She turned her head towards the phone. ‘Hi John. What’s up?’

They both heard him sigh down the line. ‘It’s Sherlock. He’s gone missing. I’m worried that the lockdown has become too much and he’s fallen back into the drugs. Mycroft has his men out looking but I just wanted to let you know in case he gets in touch. Lockdown or no lockdown I might need to bring him into Barts for some testing.’

Molly saw Sherlock rolling his eyes and she frowned at him and gestured towards the phone. 

‘Molly? Are you still there?’

She gave Sherlock another glare, silently telling him to stop being mean to his friend and he finally relented.

‘It’s alright John you can call off the search. I’m fine.’

‘Sherlock? What are you doing there?’

‘Well...one thing led to another and I finally told Molly that I was in love with her.’

There was silence for about fifteen seconds and then John let out a slight laugh.

‘Bloody Hell, you actually got there and realised it. Mary reckoned you loved Molly but I never believed it…but then after all that stuff at Sherrinford I figured maybe she was right; I wasn’t sure you’d ever actually admit it to yourself though. For what it’s worth I’m really happy for you mate...for both of you. Do I take it you won’t be coming back here anytime soon?’

Sherlock grinned and looked at Molly. ‘You take it right. Though I might pop back for work and clothes when Molly’s back at Bart’s...until then feel free not to disturb us...we’ll probably be in a lot of compromising positions.’

He hung up just as Molly heard John making cringing noises but she was too happy to care. It looked like her lockdown had just got a whole lot more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fic made your lockdown or COVID situation a little more bearable as well. Let me know how you’re getting on wherever you are in the world and stay safe.
> 
> As for what is next I’m working on a Halloween fic that has got a bit out of control. At this rate I’ll start posting at Halloween and finish posting by Christmas…four chapters has turned into nine and counting…I’m sure you won’t mind too much though xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the title implies it seems as if one thing is leading to another and they’re on the verge of getting a bit hot and heavy albeit virtually. I hope you’re enjoying it so far...you know what I need now xxx


End file.
